


June 30, 2002

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26547220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: One scowl materialized on Reverend Amos Howell's face the minute Supergirl appeared.





	June 30, 2002

I never created DC.

One scowl materialized on Reverend Amos Howell's face the minute Supergirl appeared and disappeared in his arms.

THE END


End file.
